


任我行

by planetB612



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetB612/pseuds/planetB612
Summary: “为何在雨伞外独行”





	任我行

**Author's Note:**

> 李东海生日贺文。要开心，要万事胜意，要一直做自己想做的音乐。

1.  
也不是从一开始就喜欢雨天。

李东海小学五年级前从来没有和同学一起郊游过。路旁树上的白色花朵开了又落，他趴在父亲膝盖上，央那时做出租车司机工作的父亲带他出门，到离家不远的公园野餐。

他们出发的时候天气很好，他坐在出租车前座，两只脚悬在半空晃啊晃，父亲俯身过来帮他把安全带系好，路上他总是回头，一遍又一遍不厌其烦地问母亲和哥哥，怀里的饭团有没有坏掉。

他很爱吃紫菜包饭，平时家里很少做，这天为了野餐，母亲做了很多个，他那天好像一直埋头在吃，哥哥给他喂了好几次水，怕他不小心噎到。他很开心，父亲和母亲都在望着他笑。回去的路上他怀里抱着仅剩的几个饭团，躺在后座哥哥的腿上睡得很香甜，还未完全消失的夕阳余晖一下一下跳跃在眼皮之间。

他喜欢野餐，喜欢吃紫菜包饭，也喜欢那天晴朗的天气。

长大是一个很漫长的过程。

李东海出生在木浦的家里，他出生的时候，父亲和哥哥正在家外面的院子里打羽毛球，外婆陪着即将生产的妈妈。

用母亲的话来说，他是在许多人的爱意里被小心呵护着来到这个世界上的。

他想他那生来便会爱人的天赋大概始于此。

初一的时候和他同桌的是一个很可爱的女孩子，笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，露出两颗白白的兔牙。他偷偷喜欢了女生一段时间，正巧遇上情人节，为了送喜欢的女孩子礼物，他特意用攒了很久的钱买了很多份礼物，送了班上所有女同学一份，给那个女孩的，是他最喜欢的，挑了很久的手链。

比起只送一个人而让女孩被议论被困扰，这是那个年纪的他所能想出来最好的方法。至于这样做能不能让女生知道自己心意，李东海则选择性的忽略了。

初二的时候他开始到公司参加训练，空闲时间越来越少，那个女孩早被老师调换到别的座位，他和同班同学见面的时间都很少，毕业那天却还是收到了一大堆临别赠言，五花八门各式各样的纸都被塞到他的抽屉里，有些夹在书里，他一张一张收好，放到书包夹层里，他不是第一次面临离别，那一次却突兀地生出些许害怕和伤感。

那些纸条后来被他放在书包里一路乘着火车带到首尔，那个时候还叫汉城。李赫宰翻他书包拿水的时候看到厚厚一沓纸条，问他这是什么，他坐到他身边说这是同班同学给他写的。

他那个时候练舞很努力，跟在李赫宰后边进了A班，当时的A班厉害到人人都想进，好像进去了就能离出道近一点。那天实在太晚了，最后连郑允浩都回去了，偌大的舞蹈室只剩下他们，白炽灯泡下明晃晃的光，李赫宰坐在他身边，一张一张翻完了那些赠言。

翻到其中一张纸条的时候，李赫宰顿了顿，然后伸手递给他，用一种很笃定的语气说写这句的人一定喜欢你，他接过来看，很秀气的字，一看就是女孩子， 纸张好像都沾染了女孩子身上淡淡的香气。

“谢谢你，东海是个非常温柔的人。” 

没有署名，直觉却告诉他，这是那个曾经成为他同桌的女孩所写。他对那个女孩的印象早已模糊，最后也只想起笑起来弯弯的眉眼。对方的感情，这是他从未想过的，也从未察觉，于是他愣愣地回问，你为什么知道？

李赫宰张了张嘴巴，皱着鼻子做了一个嫌弃的表情，他却从中看出了几分笑意，那时和他同样瘦弱的男孩子没有回答他的问题，只是开玩笑似的说李东海你好迟钝。

他迟钝吗？当然不。

他生性敏感，善于感知，只是有时羞于沟通，刚来公司的时候胆子很小，沉默寡言，几乎没什么朋友，和他一个地方来的郑允浩则正好相反，他跟在哥哥后面，认识了不少练习生，李赫宰不过是其中之一，算是同岁的朋友，会一起踢球，会一起练舞，但又没有熟到能坐在一起谈心的地步。

大概是性格原因，相当一段时间里，他和李赫宰金俊秀那一群人都保持着这样不远不近的冷淡关系。

那张没有署名的纸条像是成为他们之间共同的秘密，他有时候又觉得自己好像是在和李赫宰暗中较劲，大概是同岁的缘故，谁也不甘心在自己擅长的舞蹈领域被对方比下去。A班舞蹈室里，他总和李赫宰一起练习到最后。

休息的间隙，他靠在镜子上接过李赫宰递过来的水，李赫宰能和他说很多话。他这才知道原来汉城的学生，就连初中都可以经常出去春游和野餐。他边用袖子擦额头的汗，边跟李赫宰说他最喜欢的野餐食物是紫菜包饭，可以一口气吃五个的那种喜欢，李赫宰原本坐在地上理头发，听了之后居然也认真思考了一会儿，才笑着说他好像什么都爱吃。那个笑容有点傻傻的，配上有点土气的中分，李东海却觉得那并不讨厌，就像记忆里夕阳的余晖照射到眼皮的感觉，并不刺眼，也不讨厌。

那个假期他除了每天忙碌的练习之外，周末的下午，公司都会放假，李赫宰就会约上他和金俊秀，让李晟敏带着他们去公司附近的电玩城打电动，偶尔金钟云和金英云也会来玩，输得人要请吃拉面，火车站里的那一家，味道很好。

属于少年时代最后的假期，他过得很快乐，那个夏天他送走一群人，却又认识更多的人。 也从那时起，他开始相信人生有得有失，收支平衡。

他上高中一年级的时候，发生了一件大事，他和朴正洙进了同一个出道企划，也就是说，他可能会以“Smile”组合出道。

在那之后的整整两个星期，他都好像活在梦里，每天都和朴正洙还有其他一起组合出道的练习生一起训练，比其他人练习的量多了一倍都不止。很辛苦，辛苦到每次结束练习都只敢偷偷躲着休息一会儿。那次经纪人推门进来，看到他们坐在地上，生气地大吼，李东海甚至不敢去看那个人的表情，而那些咆哮中的只言片语，他却记得很清楚。

就这样不练习了吗？你们的梦想是什么？

朴正洙好像是回答了，他低着头，经纪人却不肯放过他，李东海，你说说，你的梦想是什么？

我的梦想就是父亲的梦想，要成为一名歌手，站在舞台上。

他原本想这么回答来着，开口却变成了哭腔，一顿一顿的，还没说出想说的话，眼泪就掉了下来。

那天的最后是怎么过来的，李东海有点记不清了，朴正洙安慰了他很久，他一直在说没事，好像还说了对不起。

朴正洙安慰他的话和之前李赫宰对他说过的差不多，大概就是这些都是出道必须经历的，是自己选择去承受的。

李赫宰和金俊秀在他刚得知出道消息的时候曾经假装刻薄地奚落了他一番，那次他也不争气的哭了，为此李赫宰故意输了和他的游戏，请他吃了那家很棒的面，金俊秀则送了他一个崭新的足球。

李赫宰就是在那家面馆里和他说了这些话，他还说自己好歹也比他早到公司一年，怎么说也算半个前辈，这些事情上早有经验。

那是李赫宰第一次和他说起自己的事情，金俊秀的变声期，为了朋友而放弃的出道机会，他想李赫宰大概是个很懂得珍惜的人，所以才能拥有那么好那么好的朋友。

好到让他有点羡慕的地步。

从企划部得知“Smile”组合计划搁浅的第二天就是他的生日，他在宿舍里蒙着被子哭了很久，又被李赫宰拉着去吃面，还是火车站里那家面馆，人不多，李赫宰找了个干净的桌子，点了两碗面，他神色恹恹地说不想吃，李赫宰却不理他，从外套口袋里掏出两个饭团，放到他面前。

东海，生日快乐。

面刚好端上来，氤氲雾气模糊了李赫宰的脸，他抬头去看的时候只看见对方温和的轮廓。

他没有去拿饭团，也没有吃面，李东海揉了揉干涩的眼睛，他问李赫宰你干嘛对我这么好？

对面的人听见他的问话，却像是听到了什么奇怪的问题，比起初见时长了许多的头发，少了点傻气，清秀的少年人皱着眉回答他的问题，我们不是好朋友吗？

李东海把头埋进面碗里，热腾腾的热气蒸得他眼睛有点湿润，他对此没有发表任何看法，只是低着头说快点吃吧，面都要凉了。

李赫宰点头说好，把面条叉起来从下到上吹了很久，直到凉了，才放进嘴巴里。他偷偷抬眼看了许久，觉得嘴巴鼓鼓的李赫宰有点好笑。

走之前李赫宰帮他把桌上的饭团放进他的兜里，居然还是温热着的。李赫宰挠挠头说是来找他之前买好的，一直放怀里捂着，怕冷了就不好吃了。

他呆呆地跟在李赫宰身后，把兜里的饭团握得很紧。

2.  
东方神起出道之后朴正洙带着他和李赫宰去吃烤肉，他看李赫宰闷闷不乐的样子，提议要不要喝点酒，被朴正洙轻轻打了一下头，教育他说高中生不准喝酒。

李赫宰低声说他不喝酒，他和金俊秀有约定，即使出道了也不能抽烟不能喝酒，不能变坏。

李东海被刚端上来的部队锅边缘烫了一下，很快缩回了手，听到李赫宰的话很突兀地想起了以前和郑允浩站在派出所门口去接金希澈的场景，郑允浩那个时候最爱做的事情是偷金希澈的衣服穿，李东海刚认识金希澈的时候，他每天穿最多的其实是黑衣服，后来为了不让郑允浩再偷他的衣服穿，才开始走花花绿绿的风格。李东海还记得郑允浩第一次看到金希澈衣柜里那些新衣服时瞪大的眼睛，那和后来气场强大的瑜卤允浩没有半点相似。

郑允浩是他在公司认识的第一个人，他跟着郑允浩睡过汗蒸房，他跟郑允浩抱怨过没票所以只能坐大巴到公司，于是那之后郑允浩都会提前买火车票的时候帮他买一张。郑允浩对他对金希澈都很包容，曾经被金俊秀评价为伟大的父爱，但他明白不是的，他是郑允浩的弟弟，弟弟是被拿来疼的，有一个亲妹妹的郑允浩，其实比谁都有这样的责任感。

但是他却不懂李赫宰和金俊秀，为什么明明每天都在争吵的两个人，下一秒却又感情好到让所有人都确信他们是命运共同体。为什么明明是这么形影不离的两个人，到头来却还要面对分离。

2005年的新年汉城正式更名为首尔，李赫宰兴奋地在CY上写日志，他裹着厚厚的围巾窝在一边看他打字。

“首尔下雪了，尽管很短暂，但那一瞬间真的很美。和东海一起出去买CD，正好下起了雪，东海兴奋地用数码相机拍照，但是...照片里却一点也看不出雪的痕迹呢。”

看到这里的时候，他打了一下李赫宰的胳膊，力道有点大，那人瞪着他，轻轻拍了拍刚被打的地方。

1月份天气寒冷，他们买CD的那条街上行人很少，但是很干净，他那天正好找一个关系不错的人事部前辈借了数码相机，于是突发奇想要拍照。李赫宰穿了件白色外套，看起来愣愣的，他套了件褐色短风衣，侧过身对着镜头傻笑的样子也好不到哪里去，拍完之后他跟李赫宰说像不像在日本的街道，李赫宰和他头凑头研究了半天，傻呵呵地笑了，露出粉红色的牙龈，他说真的好像啊，东海我们以后去日本拍杂志吧，拍好多好多本杂志。

好啊，他听见自己这样回答。

离出道还有一个月的时候父亲来首尔看望他，他带着父亲去坐地铁三号线，他最经常坐的那一条。站在售票处的时候，父亲微微俯身去看站名，他突然发觉自己已经可以看到父亲头顶漆黑的发。

父亲陪他过了19岁生日才匆匆离开，他坐在客厅里拿着逛街买的礼物发呆，他时常感到孤独，却又羞于启齿。

时钟走到十二点十五分的时候，他敲开了成员的卧室门。

"现在我们还没有出道，还没有赚到什么钱，但是有些东西想送给哥哥们和赫宰。"

他那个时候是这样说的。

送给朴正洙的是父亲亲自挑选的茶叶，给金英云的是挑了很久都没有找到合适尺寸的裤子，朴正洙接过去之后很快转过身，背对着他不知道在干嘛。他知道那是在哭，但他什么也没说，李赫宰站在他身边，他一眼就挑中的那条手链此刻就安安静静躺在他的衣兜里，他在那一刻却莫名有些踌躇。

是类似于初中一年级送给心仪女生精心挑选的礼物时的那种踌躇，这让他心里的警戒线滴滴滴在响，可他一时半会儿理不清头绪，他的嘴巴好像不受大脑支配，自动说出那些他自己都不知道的话。

他把手链放到李赫宰手里，他说这是我想要给你的东西，从以前就很想要给你的。

面前这个人笑了起来，他听见李赫宰温和的声音回答他，他说东海你怎么都要跟我一样高了。

他抬头才发觉自己这几年原来都在不知不觉的长个，初见面时明明矮了半个头的人，现在自己和李赫宰几乎平齐。他有点憨憨地笑了起来，李赫宰看着他的笑容把手链戴到了手上，他的语气很轻快，他说你的心意和礼物我都收下啦，生日快乐啊东海。

他点点头，转身想回房间，李赫宰却慢慢跟在他后边，一步一步地走。

“东海要不今晚我们挤挤一起睡吧？”

他有点感到诧异，但却没有任何反对的意思。那个夜晚他们背对背挤在李东海的小床上，李赫宰好像很快就睡着了，他贴着好友温暖的脊背，看着窗外高高悬挂的月亮发了很久的呆。

3.  
有段时间经常做梦。

要表演出道舞台的前一个晚上，他梦见欢呼声，排山倒海，一阵又一阵，在喊他的名字，也有人在喊李赫宰的名字，还有其他成员的名字，错落的，整齐划一的。

醒来之后他跟金希澈说了这个梦，朴正洙在旁边听着，说这不是挺好的，预示我们队伍以后会红，金希澈拍拍他的脑袋说我们东海居然做了预知梦。

预知梦是超能力的一种，李赫宰后来在2006年的夏天这样跟他说。

那个夏天绵长而遥远。正值梅雨季节，李赫宰忙里偷闲去考了驾照，载他回家的那天下了淅淅沥沥的雨。李赫宰开得很慢，他坐在副驾驶的位置睡着了，梦里是相似的雨天，昏暗潮湿的雨天，不同的是他只有一个人。

他被困在房子里，听着窗外的雨声动弹不得，他想发出声音，才发觉自己在哭。李赫宰把他摇醒，窗外是沉沉的夜色，他摸了摸干燥的脸颊。

到家了，李赫宰这么跟他说，眉头却是皱着的。

真讨厌雨天。

他推开家门的最后一刻这么想着。

他就在那样的8月一夜之间长大。

成长的痛不是暂时的，和半夜骨骼生长带来的疼痛不同，它存在于每一个微小的时刻，每一刻猝不及防的瞬间。而这样的道理，是那时努力与痛苦抗衡被迫长大的他无法理解的。

后来的梦无一例外都是雨天。

每一个雨天里，父亲都不会出去工作，车子就停在家里的院子，他笑着对高大的男人说雨再接着下的话爸爸又可以不用洗车了，那个人却始终没有转过身来。

有时候他又在梦里变回只有5、6岁，被父亲牵着手去接哥哥。雨下的有点大，父亲撑着伞，他还是会被淋到零零星星一点雨，路有点滑，他走的小心翼翼，还是不小心摔了一跤，他坐在一片泥泞里哭，可是伞却消失了，他一直哭一直哭，哭得狼狈不堪。

醒过来的时候他摸摸枕头，还是干燥的。很奇怪的，好像所有的眼泪都在梦里混杂着雨水流完了，于是白天的他被梦境分割成一个不同的李东海，他努力参加综艺，努力进行不擅长的工作，努力跳舞，努力挣钱。梦里的无措和彷徨全都舍弃，他那样果决，直到和队友一起登上那一年新人奖的领奖台。

那个新人奖对他们意义重大，他所有的努力，都换成站在台上那一句父亲我想念您，结束发言之后他使劲仰头望着场馆的上空，好像终于能看到一两颗星星。

那天颁奖礼之后李赫宰半夜起来找他看录影带，是那年很火的电影，《我脑海中的橡皮擦》。

看到一半的时候李东海就在哭，一直哭，李赫宰有些笨拙地伸手过来给他擦眼泪，可是却越擦越多，怎么也擦不完。

你不要哭了，李赫宰好像反反复复念叨的都是同一句话，你再哭的话，我也要哭了。

你哭什么，你有什么好哭的。他心里这样腹诽着，那个人蹲到他面前的样子却让他忍不住靠近。

他靠在李赫宰肩膀上，像是某种趋光性的动物，太久没有接近过热源，他几乎能闻到自己身上潮湿的霉味。

他说了太多的话，他口齿不清说讨厌雨天，再也不想淋雨了，说想回家种地不想当偶像了。

李赫宰一下一下拍着他的背，力道轻得像在哄睡小孩子，也不知道有没有听清他的胡言乱语。

但没听清也无所谓，他只是被困在那个下雨天太久，李赫宰恰好有一把伞，虽然那把伞笨拙而脆弱，就好像他们之间的关系，除了友情的那一部分，剩余的都经不起推敲。

金起范离开公司的时候他生平第一次喝酒，崔始源背着他回的寝室，他不明白人为什么总要经历无可奈何的分别，也不知道为什么关系那么好的人也会站在十字路口面临不同的选择。

金俊秀离开的时候他问过李赫宰同样的问题，那个人鼻头红红的，他还问了李赫宰的梦想，那个人没有回答他，他睡着了，梦里是很多年前作为“Smile”练习时被经纪人质问的话。

李东海，你的梦想是什么？

在梦里他终于坚定的，一字一句说出自己所想。

我的梦想是父亲赋予的，父亲的梦想是想成为一名歌手，站在舞台上，所以我也是。

他终于能在节目里说起父亲最爱的歌是《巢》，即使还是忍不住掉落下来的泪水，李赫宰伸手环住他的肩膀，他又好像重新拥有了力量。

去中国活动的时候，他有次央求经纪人给他传每期KTR的视频，他等候上台的空隙会听，睡前也听。有一期节目李赫宰和粉丝电话连线，提问是“鱼用什么来呼吸”，李赫宰愣了一下，然后他听到了自己的名字。李赫宰笑着说听到鱼就想起我们东海，就好像他站在舞台上听成员提到银赫的名字也在笑，那样的笑脸即使远在几千公里外的国家也清晰可见。

他有太多秘密属于李赫宰，连同那个在梦里逐渐消散的雨天。

4.  
年轻的时候和身边的朋友相处模式每天都变个样子，他却一如既往喜欢队伍里每一个成员。金英云入伍的时候他给人写歌，到了朴正洙入伍前他打算每天都和队长挤一张床。

他表达喜爱的方式实在简单，过分亲昵和无限依赖。给自己的定位也清晰，勇敢乐观的尼莫鱼。

逐渐长大的他已经学会接受阴霾，即使是潮湿昏暗的雨天，他也有能力捱过去。

巡演之后的假期他拒绝了去希腊游玩的邀请，人生中第无数次审视自己和李赫宰的关系。

他和李赫宰之间是杂乱柔软的毛线团，想要理顺就必须找到源头，可是毫无头绪的翻找却又无济于事，反倒让他再次陷入那些繁复的思绪当中。

队长入伍之后的第一个巡演开得很不容易，他们每个人都是，李赫宰作为代理队长也是。

原本和发小有过约定的人那一年也开始喝酒，巡演结束之后的酒宴要应酬，李赫宰剪了个短短的发，露出额头，很精神，那晚却喝的满面通红，他坐在饭桌上皱着眉头望着李赫宰满场跑，脚步虚浮，却仍然不忘礼数。

那个样子一下子刺痛了他，原来就算两个人再怎么朝夕相处，也总有一些空白留给彼此悄悄长大，变得成熟，生出不可避免的嫌隙。

那晚他和曺圭贤还有金厉旭一起把喝倒的人一个一个搬回酒店，轮到李赫宰的时候他特意等了等，那个人揽着他的肩，大半个身子的重量都毫不客气的搭在他身上。

从走廊到房间的距离他走了短短几分钟，却又如此漫长。李赫宰闻起来是酒混合着雨水的味道。

他竟然联想到雨天，李赫宰就好像随时会离开的雨天，让他又爱又恨无限留恋的雨天。

他们都在长大，都在变成熟。而年少时光像风一样无声无息就溜走了，他必须做出选择。

2011年的时候他和李赫宰一起上了个节目，主持人又问起他们之间的关系，他回答说想成为可以站在银赫身边的人。

下了节目之后他们一起坐保姆车回寝室，李赫宰突然开口说其实是我跟在你身后才对，跟在李东海后面，看着他，再努力追赶他的脚步。

他只是看着车窗外忽明忽暗的灯光，觉得这样的场景已经经历过千万遍。

“流逝的时间无法再次挽回，所以喜欢用相机记录瞬间。”

在得到人生第一个相机之后，李东海有了新的人生感悟。

2014年和李赫宰一起去瑞士的路上他都拿着相机。无论受到身边人怎样的打击，他都对摄影保持了长盛不衰的热情。

如果不是外国人隐私观念强，他还很想为公交车上遇到的热心老太太拍张照片，老太太带着长者身上的善意和智慧，形容他和李赫宰时用的“special”，他对这一点倒是不赞同，如果可以，除了性向特殊一些之外，他只想和李赫宰做两个普通人。

5.  
入伍之后李东海爱上了写手写信，除了给粉丝和家人的，他每个月会额外多写一封谁也不知道的，只属于一个人的秘密信件。

他在那封信里不是大明星，也不是家里顶天立地的男子汉，只是个会跟爱人耍赖，会因为休假问题生气的普通人。

但又不甘心于只是普通人，他在屋顶上看星星的时候最想念舞台，也最想李赫宰。他有无数个关于音乐关于作曲关于小分队的心思要分享，他这才发现岁月洪流带走的不只是当年自卑胆怯的男孩，时光把他和李赫宰打磨成最契合的两块玉，温润且通透。

他终于学会和解，学会接受李赫宰像是雨水般时常出现的冷漠疏离，学会接受他和李赫宰的不同，学会等待。

那之后不久，他终于听到那个人说的那句话，他最想听到的那句话。

“现在对东海没有秘密，但是花了很长时间。”

他终于爱上雨天，他又拥有雨天。

他33岁的前一天刚结束了在日本的巡演，回国的放送结束之后，他们一起去看了H.O.T的演唱会。

唱到《Miracle》的时候他有点感慨，眼前好像又看到十几张傻兮兮的笑脸。他和李赫宰曾经在刚出道的综艺节目里自己找了个破旧的迷你KTV边跳边唱《Candy》，神童在旁边摇铃铛，回去的路上他们还和利特小吵了一架。那些日子鲜活得仿佛昨天，可故事里的主人公已经长大了。

李赫宰跟着他进了家门，轻车熟路打开冰箱，里面放着从机场回来的路上随手买的小蛋糕，蛋糕样式很精致，李赫宰让他拿着摆个造型，准备要拍下来，他随便做了几下动作，又迫不及待把蛋糕递过去，李赫宰拿着刀把小蛋糕切了一个三角。

很小的一块，然后从中间切开，只拿了一个盘子，两个人各自拿了把叉子，盘坐在客厅里吃同一块蛋糕。

“明天没有行程了吧？”

李东海伸手去够桌子边上的饮料，听到问话摇了摇头，“没了，妈妈和哥哥过来陪我。”

李赫宰“嗯”了一声，把蛋糕上所剩无几的奶油刮蹭到盘子边缘。

“你明天是不是还要去录节目啊？”

“嗯，七点半要早起。”

李东海咂咂嘴，把叉子放到盘子里，“那就早点去睡吧。”

李赫宰突然靠他近了一些，脸上带着熟悉的温和的笑意，伸出手轻轻揩去他嘴边沾着的奶油。

“再等会儿吧，不着急。”

他一把拍开李赫宰的手，“你这样有点肉麻！”

“嗯嗯，其实我也觉得有点恶心了。”

李赫宰说完这句话大笑着瘫开身子靠在沙发上，脚抵着茶几，他挪过去，两个人手臂紧贴着，肩膀也靠在一起。

离零点还有一会儿，李赫宰突然问他想不想吃面，他稍稍转了下头，看到李赫宰眼睛里遮不掉的红血丝。他们这几天日本韩国连轴转，休息时间少得可怜。

“又吃泡面啊，不想吃，想吃海带汤。”

“不是泡面啊，也不是在日本吃的拉面，是长寿面！”

“什么啊？”

他还要问，李赫宰却兴冲冲地直起身，扔下一句“要吃海带汤的话，明天拜托妈妈煮吧”就打开了冰箱。

他刚想说哪里来的面，却看见那人精准地从冷冻室拎出了一盒速冻面条。

“上次我看没吃过的样子，特意买的，煮煮放点里面的调料包就好，很好吃的。”

他心想说那还不是和泡面一样，却还是搬了个椅子在旁边等着。李赫宰挽着袖子，丝毫不在意白色卫衣会不会弄脏。这个人中午还穿着和自己配套的打歌服当万人欢呼的大明星，晚上却又窝在家里为自己煮面。

面很快就好了，李赫宰让他过去到餐桌上吃，他又去拿了个碗，把面挑了一半出来，盛汤的时候闻到属于日常和家的味道。

氤氲雾气蒸腾在他和李赫宰之间，那个人的轮廓十八年如一日的温柔却鲜明。

“一起吃。一起长寿。”

他把属于李赫宰的那份推到那人面前。

“好，一起长长久久。”

像我们D&E一样。

像我和你一样。

他们坐在餐桌上安静吃完了本来分量就不多的面，指针终于走到十二点。

“东海，生日快乐。”

李赫宰这样对他说到，俯身过来握住了他的手。

END.


End file.
